


To Klepto Roommates and Cold Weather

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi never fails to blush at bokuto's words like cmon dude you've been together for a while now, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto can make rice porridge, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Haikyuu Secret Santa - 2016, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, bokuto is a sap, too much garlic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: Akaashi's roommate sucks, he not only gave him a headache from annoyance, but also his sickness. Bokuto takes him to his place for the weekend to take care of his sickly boyfriend and surprise! He can make rice porridge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the haikyuu secret santa! I hope i fulfilled your wishes  
> for syd :) Happy holidays! - http://that-one-guy-in-naruto.tumblr.com/  
> This isn't beta'd :)

Fall is a beautiful time of year on campus. The leaves change colors, making the walk to class more colorful. Dark colored scarves appear, hiked up to everyone's mouths and the hoodies become worn out and faded from wash wear. It’s also the time of year when someone coughs once and then a week later everyone else is. Well Akaashi caught what “everyone else” has, meaning he wasn’t doing too great. His throat was sore, his nose was running, he coughed at the most inappropriate times and he felt a bit hotter than normal. So you could say he wasn’t exactly having the time of his life. It was always around this time of the year when the air becomes crisper and the grass starts to yellow when the setter got sick. It might have something to do with the fact that germs spread a lot faster in crowded places or that his roommate was sick last week and didn’t bother to quarantine himself. Akaashi had decided to go random this year since Bokuto decided to live off campus. “It’ll be a great experience!” he said, yeah sure that air head had no idea what he was talking about. His roommate thinks he doesn’t notice, but Akaashi’s seen the shirts in his dirty laundry pile and the missing soap. He’s confronted him about him taking his stuff, but all he’s ever gotten is an “Okay I won’t!” and the next week his stuff is in his roommate’s pile. The thief, his roommate, also raided his supplies for medicine so he’s running low. He’ll have to ask Bokuto if he has any. 

He let out a cough and glanced at the clock. His professor had this tendency to ramble for the first twenty minutes of class and then finally get to the lesson so he wouldn’t be surprised if they got out late today. She once ranted for twenty minutes about the evils of powerpoints and how no one can learn anything from them. It was a very long class that day and only confirmed that his professor is still stuck in the early days when they had to use overhead projectors. The setter hoped she wouldn’t keep them too late because it  _ is  _ friday, but also because he’s staying over Bokuto’s place this weekend. Yes, he is escaping the klepto roommate for just a weekend and going to the sweet seclusion of his boyfriend’s apartment. Bokuto himself had insisted he come over, even though he’s not in his best condition.

 

#####  ==========

 

_ “Come over this weekend” Bokuto pleaded. _

 

_ “My roommate got me sick, so that wouldn’t be a good idea” _

 

_ “Akaashi” the other groaned “please it’s fine. It’s not like you like him anyway. What if I take care of you? _

 

 _Is he crazy?_ _Bokuto wasn’t much of a cook or on the quiet side either._

 

_ “Are you crazy?!” _

 

_ “Please. It’s important you do.” _

 

_ This had sparked curiosity in him. Bokuto’s voice had changed slightly and sounded more urgent with what he said. Why was it important? Akaashi let out a sigh and thought for a second. _

 

_ “Fine, but if you poison me while trying to feed me I’m never coming back.” _

 

_ “Really?!” Bokuto sounded happier than normal on the phone. He wasn’t sure why the other was so ecstatic in the first place. He always ended up over there anyway. _

 

_ “Yes really, as always. I have to get to class soon.” _

_ “Okay. I love you.” Akaashi immediately softened at the declaration. It never failed to make him happy to hear that.  _

 

_ “I love you too.”  _

 

=============

 

His professor had droned on for the majority of class but surprisingly let them out on time. Akaashi grabbed his backpack and speed walked on the way back to his dorm. He would’ve jogged, but jogging would be a bad idea as his lungs were working harder than normal.

Akaashi had barely packed anything, so he was left sitting around in his dorm until Bokuto texted him that he was there. He didn’t pack much aside from a pair of underwear, socks and his laptop along with some school work. He had a lot of his stuff at Bokuto’s anyway. He glanced around the room and noticed that the long knee pads Bokuto gave him as a gift were currently hanging off his roommate's desk and had streaks of dirt on them. The setter got up, snatched the knee pads off and stuffed them into his overnight bag. He had mentioned before that anything used for volleyball activities is off limits and yet it somehow ended up on the opposite side of the room. Akaashi hadn’t even used them yet. 

The two had set clear boundaries at the beginning of the year and don’t speak to each other much. Akaashi is either too busy with volleyball activities or holed up in the library to be in the dorm. He heaved out a sigh, he couldn't wait for the year to end. The semester was over in 2 months, he could hold out until then or at least that’s what he’s been telling himself. Buzzing sounded from the bed and Akaashi briefly read the text.

 

**Bo-cute-oh ;): im outside :))))**

**_received_ **

**ok i’m coming** **  
** **_sent_**

 

Akaashi gathered up his things made his way out of his dorm.

 

“Akaashi!” a loud voice sounded from his right. 

 

Akaashi hiked up his scarf higher over his nose to hide his smile, getting a little bit of snot on it on the process. 

 

“You could’ve stayed in the car” the setter stated as he walked over. Bokuto took the bag from him and put it in the back of the trunk and closed it.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to.”

Akaashi suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He moved closer to press their bodies together and returned the hug. The younger was lucky he still had his scarf over his mouth because his nose was running more and he would hate to pull back and see snot on Bokuto’s jacket. Bokuto wouldn’t mind, but it’s disgusting.

 

“You’re so warm.”

 

“I  _ was _ sitting in a heated car.” Bokuto retorted.

 

“Shut up”

 

The younger stepped back from the hug and walked over to the passenger’s side. He let out a string of coughs and after a particularly hard cough, he popped a cough drop into his mouth and blanched a little bit at the medical taste.

 

“I’d rather get to your place sooner than later. Plus it's awkward standing in the middle of campus hugging each other.” Bokuto let out a laugh at that.

 

“Okay okay we’re going.”

 

=============

 

The pair arrived at Bokuto’s apartment just 15 minutes later. Bokuto had taken his bag into the bedroom and Akaashi had laid his jacket and scarf across the back of the couch and sat down. He felt more tired than usual after the car ride over, maybe he had used his energy for the day he thought. Bokuto lived further away from campus than any of the other volleyball team members did. Most of them tended to live on campus or at the apartments down the street, but for some reason, Bokuto chose a place further away. Not many people that went to their university lived there either. Instead of a college kid as a neighbor, Bokuto has a sweet old lady who gives him half of her vegetables whenever her grandson visits with some from the country. Across the hall there’s a newlywed couple who moved closer to work and on the other side of him there’s a couple with a 10 year-old kid. Akaashi hopes the old lady’s grandson stopped by recently because he is in desperate need of something to boost his immune system. Speaking of-

 

“Do you have any medicine here?” Bokuto let out a sheepish smile.

 

“I may have stockpiled after I heard you were sick.” Akaashi raised his eyebrow at the other. Stockpiled? He sounded like he was preparing for a harsh winter or for a hoard of sick people to come knocking on his door. 

 

The younger got up and ventured into the bedroom and took note of the plastic bags haphazardly strewn across the floor, his bag which is sitting on the desk chair and the pile of different medicines on the bed. Stockpile may have been an exaggeration, but he wasn’t kidding about there being a lot. He also took note of the bottles of pocari sweat on the bed too. Maybe if he just took some meds right-

 

“Akaashi!” He immediately dropped the medicine and turned around. “you’re supposed to eat first before you take any meds.” Akaashi closed his eyes to calm himself. 

 

“I know babe.”

 

“Then step away from the goodies.” he joked. “I’m making food.”Akaashi did back away, but not without taking a Pocari Sweat first. Bokuto took the younger’s free hand and led him into the kitchen. His senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of garlic. 

 

“I may not be able to smell much at the moment, but I can smell that” 

 

“Garlic ramen. The cure to every cold to ever exist!” Bokuto emphasized. “It’s already clearing up your nose which means its gonna be good.”

 

“My breath might smell like garlic forever because of this.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’d still kiss you.” Akaashi blushed at his boyfriend’s words. He always manages to catch him off guard with things like that. It comes out of his mouth so easily and it's normal, but it still makes his heart speed up just a little bit. 

“I’m also making rice porridge just in case the garlic ramen is too much.” Akaashi let out a huff of relief. He didn’t mind the garlic, but rice porridge sounds better than the ramen. It smells better too.

He sat down in the kitchen and leaned took a sip of his drink. Man was he sleepy. He had to stay awake though, for the sake of the rice porridge. His eyes drifted to Bokuto’s back as he was busy stirring the food. The other’s back was broad and you could easily see the muscles on his arm and back from the black long sleeved shirt he’s wearing. The sweatpants framed his calves and Akaashi wondered if his boyfriend had him sit in the kitchen just to stare at him. Not that he’s complaining because he truly is a sight, especially that ass. He was interrupted from his staring when coughing sounded from who he was staring at.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I put too much garlic in the ramen.” Bokuto sounded apologetic. “It tastes like garlic itself with noodles. Here taste some.” 

 

“Why would i-”

 

“Just eat it”

Bokuto dipped a spoonful into the pot and brought it over and held the spoon in front of Akaashi’s face. He opened his mouth and Bokuto tipped the spoon back and Akaashi immediately regretted opening his mouth. The garlic went straight to his nose and made him tear up a little bit at how much of it there was. Not to mention the noodles were slightly overcooked which didn’t help to make it more enjoyable. He swallowed it all though because there isn’t a trash can near him. Akaashi let out a series of coughs that eventually turned into wet coughs. He took a shaky breath.

 

“You’re better off making that rice porridge.” Bokuto laughed loudly and couldn’t help but agree.

 

An hour and a half later the rice porridge and all its sides were done. Akaashi had fell asleep while waiting for the food. It takes a while for rice porridge to cook and he had woke up right when it finished.

 

“I didn’t even realize i fell asleep” he muttered to himself.

 

“I’m just surprised you managed to fall asleep at the table instead of the couch like you usually do.” 

 

“Shut up.” he laughed. 

 

“Are you awake enough to eat now?” Akaashi nodded his head and Bokuto laid out the food. He felt a twinge of pain in his stomach and just now realized how hungry he was. This looks  _ way _ better than college food. They both rushed out a thanks and dug in.

 

“Oh my god” Akaashi moaned “this is better than I expected it to be after the garlic fiasco.”

 

“Hey it wasn’t that bad! At least I didn’t poison you!”

 

“You almost did with the ramen! And plus, we really only ever order takeout or I cook so what was I supposed to think.” 

 

“Akaashi~” Bokuto whined “I tried my best.” 

 

“Yes you did babe. The porridge is very good. You made it very well.” Bokuto immediately perked up and preened at the compliment. Akaashi could imagine Bokuto going around to his neighbors and offering them the food now that the younger has deemed it worthy. He smiled to himself at the thought of him offering the rice porridge to the 10 year-old kid or excitedly knocking on the old lady’s door for a week straight.

They both finished the food quicker than expected making small chatter during the meal. Bokuto had offered to clean up and do the dishes and Akaashi wasn’t going to protest. Normally, they would do them together, but Bokuto is doing what he said he would. He said he was going to take care of Akaashi today and so far he has. He even let him nap peacefully on the kitchen table, if it were reversed, Akaashi would’ve woken him up and kicked him to the couch.

Akaashi felt the food start to settle in. He felt warm and sleepy after eating, plus the sports drink is like a medicine in itself so he was already feeling better. Ok he wasn’t, but he could pretend for a little bit. He walked into the bedroom after he finished his drink and began to move the medicine in the bathroom. First, he took some of the medicine himself and then he started to organize the medicine under the sink. He also took some of the medicine and the sports drinks and put them inside his bag. The bed was cleared and free of cold products and Akaashi flopped face first onto the bed. He immediately let out a hum of satisfaction before he flipped over and shucked off his pants leaving him in only his boxers and the dark green sweater he wore for the day. 

He didn’t even hear Bokuto come in and he just stood there staring at him.

 

“Akaashi you’re sick we can’t do this today.” 

 

Akaashi chucked his pants he took off at the other’s laughing face.

 

“I’m just trying to take a nap not seduce you. i’m too tired to move is all.” Bokuto clucked his tongue and walked over to him. He leaned down close to him and planted his hands on both sides of the younger. 

  
“We can’t kiss you’re gonna get sick.” Surprisingly Bokuto moved upwards and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“I didn’t know you could get sick through the forehead!” he planted another kiss on his temple.

 

“Or through the temple!” another kiss.

 

“Or through the cheek!” Akaashi let out a soft whine at Bokuto’s antics and Bokuto finally stood back up.

 

“I also didn’t know you could get sick through the stomach.” Akaashi looked confused until he felt Bokuto poke at his exposed stomach eliciting a soft giggle from him.

“Well that got you moving!” Akaashi gave a blank stare, then crawled his way to the head of the bed and moved the covers back. Bokuto moved around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. The two moved closer together with Akaashi’s back pressed against Bokuto’s front and Bokuto’s leg strewn over Akaashi’s. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me today” Akaashi whispered.

 

Bokuto reached down and linked their fingers together.

 

“Of course.” Akaashi felt himself slowly start to drift to sleep when he heard his name.

 

“Akaashi?” He let out a grunt to confirm he was awake. He felt Bokuto take a big breath before letting it out.

“Will you move in with me?” Akaashi immediately snapped his eyes open and looked back at the other. 

“I mean you are going to be in your 3rd year and i’m going to be in my last year and it's not like you like your roommate anyway, plus we’ve been together for a long time so it only makes sense-” 

 

A bright smile spread across Akaashi’s face at Bokuto’s rambling.

 

“Of course i’ll move in with you.”

 

“What? Really?” Bokuto sounded absolutely shocked. So this is what he sounded so serious over the phone about.

 

“Yes”

 

“You’re serious?” 

 

“Yes now go to sleep.”

 

Akaashi turned back around and closed his eyes. Bokuto was right, the year was almost up and he hated his roommate, but he loved Bokuto. He was basically moved in already with almost half of his stuff here.The setter smiled to himself at the thought of living together in the new year and couldn’t help but feel giddy. No more roommates that steal your things, no more drives to pick the other up and no more showing up to practice separate. 

 

“Hey Akaashi?” A deep sigh could be heard from the younger.

 

“What now?” Akaashi was a little ticked that he kept being bothered, he wanted to sleep and dream in peace.

 

“I love you and I _really_ can’t wait to live with you.” Akaashi turned around and buried his face in Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto wrapped his arms around the younger and gave him a tight squeeze. The younger melted into the touch, but his face and ears were dusted pink. Bokuto always manages to get him into a mushy mess with simple words.

 

“I love you too.” he replied. 

 

He couldn’t wait to wake up like this every morning, go to bed like this every night. He also couldn’t wait to open the door and receive half of the vegetables from the old lady, or babysit the 10 year-old next door. Akaashi shifted a little in Bokuto’s arms. Things will be just like it was freshman year with a few new things added to the equation and he honestly couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic to some degree!  
> Fun fact: akaashi's professor is based off my english professor who actually ranted about some archaeological caves in france for 20 minutes before starting class. The powerpoint thing is also real. We never got out of that class early or on time.
> 
> Also,yes, bokuto put that as his name in akaashi's phone.  
> come say hi to me! http://matsuokaftt.tumblr.com/


End file.
